Getting to Like You
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Sequel to Getting to Know You. Molly and everyone go out to dinner, but there are some surprises in store. Fifth in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story wasn't written to offend anyone tall out there. I wrote Lexi (a very tall woman) to have as a sort of foil for Molly, that's all. Lexi is her opposite and just a plot device to provide some character development and push our two main characters closer. Oh, and sorry for making Amara not-so-nice.  
I was just disappointed that they didn't make her have a princess complex in the show like all the profiles said she had before season 2 came out and in real life she isn't my most favorite character. I had to have at least one or two people not like Molly (not everyone likes you in real life, right?), so Amara seemed like a natural fit.

*****

"Kitty!" Molly caught Kitty by the arm in the hallway, "Freddy just called. He wants to go to that Chinese place he was telling me about. He wants to make it a group thing. You want to come? You can bring Lance along. I'm inviting Kurt too." Kitty smiled, "Sure, but isn't there someone else you want to invite?" Kitty nodded at Remy who stood down the hallway talking on his cell phone. He hung up. "Ah, um, I don't know," Molly said, "I mean, Freddy's bringing his new girlfriend, and if everyone else is bringing their...person...it'd just feel awkward. Like a...like a..."

"You can say it. Date," Kitty giggled. "Yeah, like that," Molly said. "Well it won't be a date. We'll just be hanging out like we always do.  
Go on, you should totally ask him!" Kitty pulled her along to Remy. "N-no! I can't! I really can't! I--Heyyy Remy!!"

"Hey yourself," He smirked. "Remy, Molly has something she wants to ask you," Kitty said.

Molly just stood there. Kitty nudged her. She nudged Molly hard.

Molly ended up falling into Remys' chest.

"Oops!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, oops," Molly said under her breath. She smiled at Remy regaining her balance and brushing the hair out of her face, "Uh, listen, we're all going to that Chinese place with Freddy tonight. You want to come?"

"Love to," Remy said.

"Awesome. We're leaving at six thirty," Molly said.  
Molly and Kitty walked away together, but only because Kitty had to hold Molly up.  
The shy girl was wobbly from shock.

"It-it's not a date. Just...a thing. Like you said, we're hanging out," Molly said.

"Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"Breathe,"

"Thanks Kitty."

*****

Molly had went to her room to lay out some clothes when there was a knock at her door.  
She opened it to see Amara standing there. "Amara? What's up?" Molly smiled.  
After all this time the Nova Roman girl hadn't gotten to like Molly and they were still on shaky ground. Molly wondered what would cause Amara to knock on her door since they usually avoided each other.

"Someone left a note that they borrowed one of my bracelets. I'm sure you have it and I want it back," Amara said. "Uh, I w-wouldn't borrow anything without asking you in person," Molly said,  
afraid Amara might burn her to a crisp.

"That was a 300 dollar bracelet and I want it back _now_!" Amara suddenly screeched angrily.

"I didn't take your stupid bracelet!" Molly shouted back.

Amara grit her teeth, powering up. Molly decided to do the only thing she could do-she morphed into a bunny and hid under the nearest table. "Hmph, coward," Amara smirked. Molly wasn't about to disagree with a girl that was able to hurl fireballs at her.

"Amara!" Jean came out of her room, "What are you doing?!"

"Molly borrowed my bracelet and she's not fessing up," Amara explained. "Amara, you know we don't use our powers against eachother," Jean said, "And I borrowed your bracelet. I figured you wouldn't mind," Jean took the bracelet off and tossed it at Amara.

"...Oh," Amara raised her eyebrows, then looking at Molly, "Well...sorry."  
The dark-skinned girl walked back to her room.

Molly changed back feeling more then shook up. She walked over and hugged Jean tight, taking the red-head off guard. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Molly blabbed.  
"Uh, you're welcome...? Er, Molly? This is getting awkward," Jean made a face. They were standing in the hallway with Jeans arms up over her head and Molly's arms wrapped around her waist. Mollys face was almost buried in Jeans underarm.  
"Oops," Molly let go, "Hey, you and Scott want to go out with everyone to dinner?"

"I wish we could, but we've already got plans for the movies," Jean smiled,  
"Kitty told me about you inviting Remy. Hope it goes okay."

"Uh, thanks. I mean, it's not a date or anything, we're just going to dinner," Molly said.

"Sure," Jean smirked.

"Um...I'm gonna go finish getting ready," Molly ducked back into her room.

*****

The day wore on as usual. Molly could hardly contain her excitement. Everyone had decided to dress casual since it was nothing special, but Molly went a little more glitzy with it. A shimmering top and some perfume. No make-up. A couple bracelets.

"Okay, I'm all...ready," She said to herself, almost at the end of the steps. She looked up shocked to see Remy sitting in the foyer with some woman. They were laughing and talking.

Molly looked around for Freddy. Maybe he'd arrived early and that was his new girlfriend. Freddy wasn't anywhere to be found.

Molly looked at the woman again. She had long legs and was very thin. Her long black hair came to the middle of her back. She wore hip hugger jeans and a pistachio colored top with spaghetti straps.  
Her face was very pretty. Caucasian.

Molly considered her options. They hadn't seen her yet. Kitty and Kurt weren't ready. She could still back out.

"Petite, hey," Remy waved her over. Molly froze for a moment, then willed herself to walk over. She felt sick.

"I hope you don't mind. Lexi and I had plans for tonight. Since it's a group thing I thought it'd be okay if she tagged along," Remy said, "Lexi, this is my friend Molly. Lexi and I met last week and kind of hit it off."

Lexi and Remy stood up politely. Surprise passed over Molly's face, and she didn't hide it well. Lexi was noticeably the taller of the couple, and that was saying a lot since Remy was already tall to begin with. Molly discreetly checked to see if she was wearing heels. She wasn't. Lexi was a whole head taller. She could put her head on top of his and probably look cute doing so.

"It's nice to meet you, Molly," Lexi smiled, extending a hand. She had a very feminine sounding voice for such a large woman,  
"Remy's told me a lot about you."

"Uh, nice to meet you too," Molly said. It was nice in a way. Molly could get over this stupid crush on Remy and get on with her life.

Kitty phased through a wall and Kurt teleported to the foyer. The looks on their faces were shared shock and hurt for their friend. Amanda and Lance had arrived earlier, so everyone was ready. They planned to meet Freddy and his girlfriend at the restaurant.

Molly could still back out. She felt sick enough. It wouldn't be a lie.

"You can get through this," Kitty whispered. "Freddy really wants you to come," Kurt said.

"Fine. But I'm not going to cry over it," Molly said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

"Guys, this is Olivia," Freddy said proudly.

Olivia could've been the opposite of Lexi. She was shorter then either Molly or Kitty with frizzy, crazy blonde hair and wore glasses.  
The only difference was that she was very thin, similar to Kitty.

Everyone smiled, being very nice. Molly faked it for the moment. It was nice to see Freddy happy. Molly decided she could be miserable once she got inside.

Except it was impossible. Food was everywhere in a buffet style and it all looked delicious. It all looked really delicous for a reason.

"Holy...it's all vegetarian?!" Molly yelped.

"It is?" Kitty said.

"Yeah, check it. the little labels say seitan ham and tempeh beef strips," Molly pointed.

"Not all vegetarian," A woman behind the counter said in a thick Chinese accent, "Most vegetarian, not all."

"Ah, that's cool," Kitty said.

"You guys don't _really_ want to eat here, do you?" Remy said. Lexi gave him a friendly punch in the arm, "Don't be such a baby. It's not gonna kill you."

They got their table and then lined up to get their food. They couldn't believe how much Olivia was piling on her plate.  
"She's skinny but she can pack it away," Freddy said.

"Yeah we can see that," Kurt said. Not that he was any better. With his high metabolism, he had lots of of food to eat.

Once they were finished they say down and ate.

Molly ate.

...And ate.

...And ate.

She ate a little more.

Molly was at the end of the table, near Kurt and Kitty for moral support. Kurt took her arm as she finished her third plate.  
"You keep eating like that and you won't be able to fit into your uniform,"

Molly rolled her eyes, "Like you should talk. You're on your fourth plate and Freddy has so much food he doesn't need to go back for seconds."

"Yes, but you don't have our powers. I'm worried. You're going to make yourself sick," Kurt looked genuinely concerned.

"He's right. Take it easy. Just because Remy's a jerk isn't any reason to hurt yourself," Kitty said.

Molly looked over at Lexi and Remy. They were flirting and giggling like crazy. At least that was what it looked like.

"Okay, you've got a point. I mean, I'm already f-fat. It's not like I'm eating to get fat because I'm there. Just hurts. I'm the fifth wheel...and he's got...her," Molly said.

"You're not the fifth wheel," Amanda spoke up, unable to help overhear, "You're with friends. We're all having fun and you should too."

"Uh, thanks Amanda," Molly said. This time she actually smiled. They were having fun. She could have fun too no matter how bad her night was going.

She joined in conversation and found herself having a good time. Eventually she was ready for dessert. She went to the dessert table and Remy followed, but by himself.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah. I know you are too," Molly said.

"I guess. I mean, Lexi's nice, but, I don't know, between you and me she's kind of an airhead. The more I get to know her the more I see that," Remy frowned.

"Oh. Sorry," Molly said.

"It's okay. Stuff happens. But she isn't an expert in mechanics like she said," Remy rolled his eyes.

"That's too bad," Molly said genuinely, but couldn't help but feel a little happy. Just a little.

They reached the cakes, not seeing the other grab for the serving tongs. Their hands bumped together.

"Oh you take it," Molly said. "No you go ahead," Remy smiled. "Um, thanks," Molly said.

Molly walked back where everyone eating. Remy followed shortly after.  
Molly was surprised to see Remy squeeze beside her. "Some of the vegetarian food wasn't so bad. You were right Petite."

"Hey, what about me?" Kitty whined. "You were right too," Remy smiled. He ate some dessert. "Dessert isn't half bad either."

"Glad you like it," Molly said, "So, uh, if Lexi wasn't what you thought why were you guys so chummy?"

"Oh that. I was just humoring her. You know, fake smile, nod a lot. Girl's two watts short of a three what bulb, d'accord? I need someone smarter then that. And a bit smaller. The amazon thing was hot at first, but, ah,  
I can see why you don't like being short Cherie. Gets unnerving after a while."

Molly smirked, "You get used to it. Though I can see how you'd want to be the dominant one in the relationship.  
You're very masculine like that. Strong and stuff. You want to take care of the girl, not have her take care of you."

"You're right. I guess I'll have to let her down gently," Remy said, "But after dinner."

He went back to sit with Lexi.

"Did you just _flirt_ with him?" Kitty squealed.

"Me?" Molly sipped her drink, "Gosh no."

"You did! You called him masculine and strong! You so flirted with him!"

"Whatever," Molly said. "He gave you an open," Lance said suddenly, "You should've said something to him."

"What opening? What are you talking about?" Molly made a confused face.

"He said he doesn't like Lexi. You're her opposite. You could've given him a hint that you're the one he should be dating."

"Right. He's...he's not interested in me," Molly felt embarrassed.

"He won't be if you don't take some initiative," Amanda chimed in.

"Okay, can we drop it? It's my life. It's not going to be ruined if he never notices me," Molly said.

"She's touchy," Kurt said with a smirk. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

The group paid their bill and left the restaurant, but everyone left in pairs. Everyone except Molly.

"Uh, guys? I'm _not_ walking home by myself," She said.

"I'll take you home. Lexi's got friends picking her up anyway. But I think we'll have to walk it," Remy said.

"That's fine," Molly said. The institute was only a few blocks away so it wasn't too far.

"That was nice," Remy said. "Yeah. We should go out like that more often," Molly said.

"I did feel bad for you. You were the only one without a date. Looked like you were having fun though," Remy smiled.

"I couldn't find I date if I wanted to," Molly blurted out, laughing at herself, "You know, I'm not really date material."

"You are. I mean I'd date you if..." Remy said, stopping mid-sentence.

"If?" Molly said.

"...If things were different I guess. If we weren't friends," Remy said, "Plus you've got guys checking you out anyway."

"No I don't. You're just saying that to make me feel better," Molly said.

"They do. All the time. You just never notice," Remy smirked.

"Whatever. So, uh, you're really gonna drop Lexi?"

"Yeah. Nice girl, really, but we're not compatible. She's money, I'm plainclothes. I don't even know if she really owns a yacht," Remy looked disappointed.

"Well, you know...uh..." Molly thought back to earlier. Now she had her opening again. And she was hiding her feelings earlier. Her life would be ruined if Remy didn't notice her. He was the only available guy at the school and with how they were, she couldn't bare hanging out with him if he turned her down. Confusion hit her. She knew if she asked him right that moment he would say no. Molly giggled, playing it off as joking, "I'm sure if you went out with me it would be worse. I'm very plainclothes and I don't talk. You thought you had problems with Lexi's height? If we ever kissed it would probably be...I mean..." Molly caught herself.  
She'd started rambling and ended up in dangerous territory.

They slowed, stopping the walk. "It wouldn't be worse," He reached out and ruffled her hair, "Mmm. Kissing wouldn't be too bad.  
Shorty."

"I think I like you calling me Petite better," Molly looked grouchy. "Alright...Petite," Remy playfully shoved her. She shoved back,  
but wasn't very strong. Just enough to push his arm, not get him off balance like he did to her.

They started walking again. "Anyway, if we ever went out it would be nice. You make me feel normal," He said, still smiling.

"I would next to a tall girl like Lexi. Heck, I probably make even Logan feel tall," Molly giggled.

"That's not what I meant. You've been really accepting of me. Nice to me. It's been hard fitting in, so with you I feel normal. Like I'm not an outsider," Remy looked serious.

"Oh. Well, uh, I'm glad-and you're welcome," Molly smiled.

A mugger suddenly came out of a nearby alley. He was a big guy, almost as big as Peter. "Gimme your money and no one gets hurt,"He said in a deep,  
masculine voice.

"...Um, we're mutants. That means you don't want to mess with us," Molly said. She wasn't sure what she was thinking or where this sudden confidence was coming from, but how was a guy with a gun going to go up against a 600 pound raging female grizzly bear?

"Molly, don't do anything stupid," Remy warned. "I'm not. Just showing this guy not to mess around," She took on her grizzly bear morph.  
She stood up on her back legs, feeling strong and powerful. Her vision had become blurrier, but if it was clear she knew the mugger would now look small and weak, even for a man over six feet tall since she now towered over him by a foot and outweighed him by several hundred pounds.

BLAM!

Molly felt some pain, but from the noise knew she'd been shot at.

Not good. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.  
I don't own _Lost_ either.

"Molly?! Molly!!" Remy shouted. Molly demorphed. Blood stained her shirt. She'd been shot in the stomach.

"I-It's okay. I'm a fast healer," She said. "If you're a fast healer then why are you still bleeding?" Remy took off his jacket and pressed it up to her body.

"I don't kn-"

"We need to get you back home fast," Remy took out his communicator. "This is Remy. Its an emergency. If anyone can hear me we're on fourth street. Molly just got shot at. We need a ride ,fast."

"I don't get it. This shouldn't happen. If I get hurt when I morph, I heal when I go back to normal," Molly looked worried.

"Don't talk, just try and stay still. You need to be calm," Remy looked worried.

The communicator came to life with Scott's voice on the other end, "We're on fourth street now. We're coming, just hang on."

A few moments later Scott's car pulled up. Remy picked Molly up and put her in the back seat.  
Scott drove so fast he might've been breaking the speed limit.

"How could you let this happen?" Scott said to Remy.

"It's not-" Molly started to say.

"It just happened. It was an accident. Molly's supposed to heal, but for some reason she's not. We need to get her home and get the bullet out before it get's worse," Remy said.

Everyone stayed quiet and they arrived home a few minutes later.

Molly was rushed to the infirmary. removed the bullet. As soon as that happened, Molly started to heal.

"Strange. As soon as the bullet came out your body healed," He said. "That's, uh, good. I think. Is it good?" Molly said.

"It says you may have been too emotional or upset for your power to work. Unless you're allergic to lead, which you're not.  
We're you upset before getting shot at? Sometimes too much emotion can hamper your ability to use your power," Beast said.

"I wasn't upset. Happy, tired...nervous...excited...embarrassed," she blushed.

"Remy?" Beast said.

"We were just talking. I really kind of like him. It's the stupidest thing ever, you know? I guess I got too nervous and that messed up my power. But it wasn't smart to go up against a mugger, grizzly bear or not. I-I won't do that again. At least not when the guy has a gun," Molly said.

"I agree. Don't endanger your life like that again," Beast gave her a quick examination then let her go.

She stepped out into the lobby and Remy ran over, hugging her tight. "You're alright! What happened?"

Molly quickly explained it, leaving her feelings for him out of it, saying something about how she was too wound up for her powers to work. "Very strange," Remy said. "I know," Molly said, "So, uh, thanks for walking me home.  
And...everything else. You saved me again Remy. Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome, but no more grizzly-against-mugger action, okay? It's obviously not good for you," Remy said.

"I won't. Um, I recorded _Lost_ last night. Want to watch it with me?" Molly said calmly.

"Wha-? You just got shot at and you want to go watch tv? Get a grip!  
Aren't you scared?" Remy freaked out.

"Yeah, but it's over now. If I'm going to be an X-Man, I can't be scared of some guy with a gun. I mean, it was bad and I am shook up, but I know I'll go through worse.  
So do you want to watch it with me or not?" Molly demanded.

Remy sighed, "Sure."

Molly smiled. The night hadn't been a total loss after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.  
I don't own the tv show _Lost_.

The next day Molly went into the Foyer to see Remy talking to Lexi. Molly stayed behind the staircase, watching out of curiosity.

Also, because she liked to eavesdrop, but that was her little secret.

He watched as Remy ended his short relationship with the beautiful girl.  
Lexi didn't look too broken up about it.

Peter came into the room with his sketchpad in hand. "Remy, have you seen my charcoals? I cannot find zem anywhere."

Molly watched as the tall girls eyes lit up like two green florescent light bulbs. "Thanks Remy, but I think I just got over it," Lexi walked up to Peter and started to talk nonstop. Peter looked embarrassed and a little surprised. Remy walked off laughing, only to run into Molly.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" She asked. "He can take care of himself," Remy said.

"I guess. Uh, since you broke up with Lexi, uh..." Molly said. She was trying to go for it.

"Yeah?" Remy asked.

"Well, um, there's plenty of other girls out there that aren't like her. Though I'm sure you're really happy to be single again," Molly said.

"I am. It's nice not having any attachments. Gives me more time to flirt too," he smiled.

"Yeah, you're good at that," Molly said.

"So, you sounded like you had a point," Remy answered.

"Point? Um...come on, I ramble. When do I ever have a point to anything? I'm gonna go get a snack," Molly went to the kitchen.

She looked around to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

"You're in trouble. Or rather, Remy's in trouble," Bobby said.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Because its thank to him you almost got K.O'd last night," Logan came out of the shadows.

"Ahh!-I mean, uh, Mr. Logan! You're back!--Please don't blame Remy. It was all my fault. He warned me but I got too cocky.  
If you're going to yell at anyone, yell at me," Molly said.

"I'm not gonna yell at you," Logan said, "But you get dish duty for a week and extra danger room sessions happening this weekend. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone looked surprised since they never had danger room session on the weekend. Not ever.

"Yessir."

"And no more going up against muggers, kid."

"I won't."

"Good. Now everyone keep on your toes," He left the room.

"That's harsh," Jubilee said. "Tell me about it," Molly opened the fridge.

******************** 


End file.
